


Drabble Tree 2020

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Game of Cards Land [42]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Merlin (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV), Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Six drabbles from a challenge
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Jadzia Dax/Worf, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, T'Pol/Charles "Trip" Tucker III
Series: Game of Cards Land [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/344888
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Drabble Tree 2020**

  1. Once Upon A Time (Rumple/Belle)
  2. Merlin (Arthur Gwen, Merlin)
  3. Star Trek: Enterprise (Trip/T’Pol)
  4. Star Trek:DS9 (Worf/Jadzia)
  5. Arrow (Oliver/Felicity, Noah)
  6. Once Upon A Time (Snow, Emma, Evil Queen)




	2. Drabble 1

**Drabble #1**

**Fandom:** Once Upon A Time

**Characters:** Rumple/Belle

**WC:** 139

**Line:** I don't want to lose you

"I don't want to lose you." Rumple took Belles hand and kissed it. "I need you to understand."

"Then tell me the truth, Rumple. Tell me what you did." Belle caressed his cheek. "Tell me everything you don't want me to know."

"I can't." Rumple pulled away from her and turned away. "If I tell you everything I have ever done, you will leave and never come back."

Belle took a deep breath. "I might but if you don't tell me the truth I will go. I don't want any secrets between us. I know you love me and I love you but if we aren't honest and truthful then it means nothing. It's just words."

Rumple squared his shoulders and turned to face her. "We are going to need more tea."

Belle nodded. "I'll put the kettle on."


	3. Drabble 2

**Drabble #2**

**Fandom:** Merlin

**Characters:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin

**WC:** 232

**Line:** It has been hours with no word.

It has been hours with no word. Gwen paced the floor of the royal chambers. The patrol that Arthur led was late. Very.

She had waited in her house in the lower town for hours. She and Arthur were supposed to have supper together.

Gwen jumped as the door opened.

Arthur came in, bloody and dirty. He met her worried eyes with his.. "I'm all right. It looks worse than it is."

Gwen ran to him and threw her arms around him. "I'm glad you're home."

Arthur slipped his arms around her. "I'm sorry I'm late. There were bandits."

Gwen pulled back and looked him over. "Are you sure you are all right?"

"Just a scratch or two." Arthur kissed her cheek. "I'll come to your house as soon as I have a bath. Now, go and wait for me.

Gwen kissed him quickly and rushed out of the room.

Merlin came in and looked at Arthur. "You're still standing."

"I didn't want her to see." Arthur leaned against the table. "Just help me out of this armor and tend my wounds. I need a bath. I need to be presentable for supper."

"I'll do what I can but you won't be able to hide those wounds from her. She will see." Merlin sighed. "She will be angry at both of us you know."

Arthur eased down into a chair. "I know."


	4. Drabble 3

**Drabble #3**

**Fandom:** Star Trek Enterprise

**Characters:** Trip/T'Pol

**WC:** 132

**Line:** What happened?

"What happened?" T'Pol sar up and looked around. "Where are we?"

"I don't know. One minute I was walking down the corridor to engineering and the next moment I was here." Trip leaned against what looked like a bulkhead. "I think it's a ship but I'm not familiar with the design. There's some kind of writing over there." He pointed to a panel next to where he was sitting.

T'Pol looked where he pointed. She frowned.

"What is it? Do you know what it says?" Trip sat up. "Who has us?"

"It's similar to ancient Vulcan but there are some differences." T'Pol stood up. "It can't be possible. They are a myth."

"T'Pol!?" Trip stood up and grabbed her shoulders, turning her to face him. "Tell me who has us!"

"The Romulans."


	5. Drabble 4

**Drabble #4**

**Fandom:** Star Trek DS9

**Characters:** Worf/Jadzia

**WC:** 154

**Line:** "Are you feeling better now?"

Jadzia looked around at the mess in Worf's quarters on the Defiant. Broken glass lay among Worf's clothes and belongings. "Are you feeling better now?"

Worf looked up at her from the floor where he was sitting. "A little."

"Good. You can clean this mess up and then get to your station before Cisko comes looking for you." She started to leave then turned back. "We all had people we cared about on that ship. You're a Klingon you should be happy they died with honor." 

Worf's shoulders slumped. "I know they are on their way to Stovalcore but I am angry that we didn't get here in time."

"In time to die or help? Jadzia couldn't help how harsh she sounded.

"To help." Worf got to his feet. "Stovalcore has enough honored dead. 

Jadzia nodded. "Just as long as you keep fighting."

"Today is not a good day to die." Worf said softly.


	6. Drabble 5

**Drabble #5**

**Fandom:** Arrow

**Characters:** Oliver/Felicity Noah

**WC:** 365

**Line:** Everything was spinning.

Felicity dropped her coffee cup on the polished marble floor. Everything was spinning. She felt someone catch her as the darkness engulfed her.

She woke up to the sound of muffled voices.

"You promised not to hurt her. I won't help you if she's hurt."

Felicity pushed herself up into a seated position. "Dad? Where am I?"

"Just stay calm. I need your help." Noah reached down and pulled her to her feet.

Felicity wobbled as Noah helped her into a chair in front of a keyboard. What's going on?"

"These gentlemen need you to hack the Pentagon." Noah looked over his shoulder at two paramilitary men in balaclavas with assault rifles.

Felicity glared at her father and checked the time on the bottom of the screen in front of her. Oliver would realize she was missing and be coming soon. She just had to stall long enough for him and the team to get there. Wherever there is.

"Pentagon? Why?" Felicity asked.

"Just get us in the secure server and we will do the rest." One of the men growled.

"It isn't that simple. You did explain that to your friends didnt you Dad?"

"I tried. That's when they asked if I knew someone who could get them in." Noah glanced over his shoulder. "But it will take time to get in."

"If you told me what you want I could get it for you." Felicity pulled the keyboard closer to her.

"Just get us in." The man growled.

An arrow flew from somewhere above them and hit the man speaking in the back. The other man turned and looked up to see where it came from and was hit in his chest.

Oliver landed on the floor a few feet away and rose to his feet. "Noah, would you care to explain why I had to rescue my wife?"

"I owe some money to the wrong people and…. "

"Dont just dont. I don't want to hear your lies." Felicity stood up and staggered to Oliver. "Take me home."

"What about him?" Oliver asked.

"We can drop him off at home." Felicity turned to her father. "Come on Dad. Mom will deal with him."


	7. Drabble 6

**Drabble #6**

**Fandom:** Once Upon A Time

**Characters:** Snow, Emma, Evil Queen

**WC:** 186

**Line:** "Don't you dare!"

Emma raised the sword in her hand. "Don't you dare!"

"What?" The Evil Queen smirked. "I can dare all manner of things. You can't do a thing to stop me. Your father tried to kill me with a sword and here I stand."

Emma glanced over at Snow. "Mom, come stand behind me. We are getting out of here."

Snow got up and moved behind Emma. "Please be careful."

Emma squared her shoulders. "I will."

The Evil Queen raised her hand tio send a bolt of magick towards Emma. "Oh, I won't."

Emma grabbed the sword with both hands and sent a bolt of magick through the blade at the Evil Queen.

"How did you do that!?" The Evil Queen screamed in shock and pain.

"True love is the strongest magick of all." Snow smiled. "Emma was made with it."

Emma grabbed Snow's hand and they ran out the door. They didnt stop running until they were deep in the woods.

Emma smiled. "I think we gave her the slip."

"For now." Snow sighed. "She'll be back and even angrier than before. I'm proud of you."


End file.
